Stages of Love
by Yumichi
Summary: HitsuxHina: From Hitsugaya's POV, a set of 100word drabbles. We see his journey through the stages of love for a certain someone. [warning: spoilers from ep.60 & up]


**Stages of Love**

Hitsugaya Toushiro x Hinamori Momo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting in front of my computer writing FANfiction. That's right; I'm just a poor high school fangirl.

**Warning:** Spoilers from episode 60-is and on... I think. O.o"

**A/N:** Well, it's been a while since I've posted for bleach ne? I was searching through Wikipedia, and I fell on this. It was perfect for a yummy fanfic, but I had to rearrange some of it so it would fit my storyline better. (I also make a reference to my other fic Last Christmas, at stage 7.)

It's my first time writing a set of 100-word drabbles. I hope they're Ok. So, without further ado, here's Stages of Love, douzo!

**_Stage 1: Attraction to the lady, usually via eyes/glance _**

The more I looked at her, the faster my heart would beat, the more flushed my face would be. Why did she have such a hold on me?

Those eyes of hers... When our eyes connect, it sends a shiver down my spine.

When she looks at me, and smiles, it melts the ice around me, making me warm and fuzzy all over. My palms get sweaty, making the pen slippery in my hand when I'm writing reports.

I think Matsumoto knows.

"_Why are these documents soggy...? Oh, **she** must've come today."_ Sometimes she thinks she's so quiet. She isn't.

_**Stage 2: Worship of the lady from afar**_

It's lunchtime and I'm doing paperwork. I'm hungry, but I can't eat when she does. It makes me self-conscience to eat in front of her now.

When did that happen, I have no clue.

When I watch her eat, those lips opening and her hand delicately putting food into her mouth—I'm so hungry.

I watched her walking in the garden the other day. She had a white daffodil in her hand. She was smiling too. I frown at my own actions. Now I'm stalking her too. Just great.

Isn't this supposed to happen to girls, not men like me?

_**Stage 3: Declaration of passionate devotion**_

I remember this one time when I had just gotten into the academy. Momo was shy, more so back then. But she was also very talented at what she did, excelling in kidou class. That made her an easy target for jealous bullies.

The pulled would pull her hair, "accidentally" tripped her, and made her drop her lunch.

Of course, they learned their lesson not to mess around with _my _Momo.

"_You so much as touch her, I'll kill you."_

They were in the 10th division's infirmary for quite a while. They didn't say anything to those who asked what happened.

_**Stage 4: Virtuous rejection by the lady**_

It was winter time, and Kuchiki-san came back with that Ichigo. They said something about a "Christmas ball" in a week and how you had to bring a date. I wondered if I should ask Momo.

After being badgered by that Matsumoto, I got the courage and walked towards the fifth division.

"_Hinamori, are you going to the ball with anyone?"_

"_Ano, sorry Shiro-chan, I'm going with Aizen taichou." _She smiled apologetically, but I knew she was happy.

"_Oh."_

I gathered what was left of my ego back to my room. I spent the rest of the week doing paperwork.

**_Stage 5: Manifestations of lovesickness_**

I can't think straight.

"_Hitsugaya taichou... Can I have a day off?" _Matsumoto asks.

"_Yes." _Did I just say yes?

"_Hitsugaya taichou, can you finish the paperwork for me?" _She knows something's going on.

"_Ok." _What am I thinking!

"_Hitsugaya taichou, you want to get naked with Hinamori-san?" _She grins devilishly.

"_Yes—MATSUMOTO!"_

I chase her out, leaving a trail of ice behind me. Hyourinmaru had a field day.

I can't even sleep thanks to her. I can't risk having that happen again.

"_Shiro-chan you wet the bed!"_

If that's what love feels like, I'll say it; I hate it.

**_Stage 6: Win the lady's heart with heroic deeds of valour _**

It was when I saw her unconscious body laying there, bloodied, her hair dishevelled probably from trying to fight back, I knew it was Aizen. No one hurts Hinamori without having to face me. Even if it was Aizen, he was going to pay for his actions.

"_Bankai."_ I was seriously angry with him.

I used Diguren Hyuorinmaru, but I wasn't strong enough. Before I knew it, I was down on the floor beside Hinamori.

Maybe I was delirious, but I saw her smile at me. I wasn't so sad anymore, and let the darkness come, knowing I protected her.

**_Stage 7: Renewed wooing with oaths of virtue and eternal fealty_**

I was dreaming; Hinamori was talking to me, telling me she loved me. She told me how she didn't love Aizen. How it was Christmas... wait, it was summer just a while ago... I think...

"_Open your eyes, so I make the scarf match your eyes."_ Aren't they already open?

"_Wake up, Shiro-chan. Wake up!"_ Why was she crying...?

"Hina-"

All of a sudden, it was raining. No, the rain was _pounding_, in my dream, and I was getting really wet. Hinamori disappeared, and all I could hear was her voice. I kept chasing it, but it was too far.

_**Stage 8: Consummation of the secret love**_

I opened my eyes slowly, groggy from medication, now that I think about it. Some pain woke me up, but I thought, _aren't I dead?_

It was a crying Hinamori pounding on my chest, which I was feeling.

"_Hinamori, stop."_

The astonishment and shock showed though her eyes.

"_Shiro-chan..."_ The tears flowed down her cheek, but I knew they weren't sad ones. I wiped it away with my hand.

We caught up, for how long I don't know.

"_All I could think about was saving you."_

"_I saw. I... thank... I love you."_ She hugged me.

"_I love you too."_

**_Stage 9: Endless adventures and subterfuges avoiding detection_**

I walk past a bunch of training shinigami girls who are whispering, shooting me looks.

"I heard he's taken by the fifth division's Hinamori taichou."

"Really! No way!"The chatter got quieter as I got closer to them.

I smiled to myself, approaching Momo's room.

"Hey, what do you want to do?" I ask her.

"Let's do what we did yesterday, but this time, without getting seen."

It had been two weeks since I was discharged from the 10th division's infirmary, a month since the incident, which also happened to be the number of days we have been secretly together.

**End**

**A/N:** Uwaa! This set of drabbles took me like 3 hours to write, each bit exactly 100 words. Yes, I am THAT good. P Haha, Ok, I hope you guys liked my little "story" here. Please read and review, and leave a comment!  Thanks!


End file.
